powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Law Manipulation
Power to create,rewrite,redefine,delete and apply any law which affects anyone and everyone as the user sees fit in an area. '''A sub-power of Omniarch and Causality Manipulation. A variation of Personal Domain. Also Called *Law Creation *Rule Creation *Rune Magic (Fairy Tail) Capablitiy With this ability, the user can create divine rules allowing him/her to decide what happens under which conditions. The user can create a law where you can only kill a person by removing their heads and create a law where everyone and anyone that wears pink have 3 lives in thier general area or combat must done with them tossing a dice to decide what action to perform or they must say where they attacking and when they do .They create any law they see fit or change entire concept of existing law .The user can also delete,rewrite and redefine any of the fundemental law and can affect any area and anyone they choose (high-level user only). Technique *Judgement :' Target(s) within that enter/in the field with negative/postive effect on moment power the law come into effect (High-Level User Only) *Abate : ''To nulllify of any "law" (High-Level User Only) *''Justice : ''To use power in set time in set area and extend/destand time limit and area at will (misdirection trap) *''Crime : ''To set "counter" on rule breaker for each offense and punishment for each one. *''Penalty: ''To create punishment for a certain crime beforehand (High-Level Users Only) *''Guilty : ''To create a law that will instantly work on target(s) place crime or punishment on them. *''Not-Guilty : ''To remove all crimes that were place on a target(s) (High-Level User Only) *''Punishment : ''To apply an effect if the absolute law that affect everyone that disobey said law or tried too or have "crime" on record unless stated. *''Imprision:'' a punishment to those with record of "crime" or brakes a law which restrain the target in a way *''Alibi: ''to exculde a person from laws or rules (Mid-Level user and up) *''Flase-alibi:'' to remove someone's "alibi" (Mid-Level user and up) No can use power in this area except x & user for set amount time , anyone who disobey will die even after law time effect end but still in place then punishment applied except to the user' (Punishment) Anyone in this area is guilty for transpassing and will punishment will imprison in red box for 45 mins which they can't leave till timelimit ends (Guilty & Imprision) Application *Deny specific actions, like violence, the use of weapons, powers... *Coercition : physically,spiritually and mentally force others to obey your command *Personal Domain (essentially) *Logic Manipulation *Physics Manipulation *Order Inducement *Cartoon Physics *Chaos Manipulation (by removing all law in area) *Paradox Inducement (by setting contradictory rules) *Reality Manipulation (for organize purpose only) Associations *Omniarch *Personal Domain *Causality Manipulation Limitations *Limited in range and possibly in duration subverted with proper planning *Rules may backfire if the user isn't cautious *May only affect an area centered on the user *Is opposed by users of Personal Domain Know users *Judge (Final Fantasy Tactics 1 & 2) *Judgemaster Cid Randell (Final Fantasy Tactics) Category:Sensory Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Rare power Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Temporal Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Pic Category:Fighting Power